Deep,red,revenge
by Shikadamaru of the spirit flame
Summary: pg13 to r story. What if Bakura and his sister escaped death? What if they were adopted by the most feared dark lord? What if the siblings hatered made them go for revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Deep, red, revenge

Chapter 1:

"Bakura's dream about the past"

"_Run Bakura , take Takaira and run Bakura!" Bakura's mother, Seika screamed as she pushed him out of the back door of the house. "But…Mother! Mother come with me! Please!" The future king of thieves screamed as he tried to pull his mother along with his three year old sister. At that time, Bakura was barely six when the imperial soldiers attacked the village. "Don't worry, Bakura, we'll be together again, I promise you!" Seika shouted as she ran back into the house. Bakura grabbed his younger sister's hand and they ran. Screams were heard through out the village as Bakura and Takaira ran._

_And ran…_

_And ran…_

_To a nearby village, were Bakura frantically pulled his sister to a dark area of the town where they could not be seen. "Big brother, I'm scared…" Takaira whimpered as tears begin to form in her eyes "Don't worry Takaira, we'll find mother soon…" And the two siblings drifted off to sleep…_

"_hey,kid.Wake up" Bakura heard a voice rang into his ears._

"_Big brother ! Wake up!" Takaira's voice reached in his ears soon after._

_Bakura ceased his eyes open and in front of him were a young adult and his sister "Nnng..." he grunted as he stretched himself._

"_Big brother! You won't believe this…he's… he's..."_

"_Yes, yes, It's me, the dark lord Sagara Sozo" the amber eyed man with light blue haired rolled his eyes._

"_LORD S-mmFF!" Bakura shouted in surprise but at least Sagara covered his mouth on time._

"_Shhh! No one needs to know. Come on, I'll take you to my hide out." Sagara whispered to them and carried them up to his horse. "Um…Lord Sagara, sir, are you going to sell us..?" Bakura asked worriedly and gripped onto his sister. The dark lord laughed. 'Certainly not, I decided maybe I could, you know, let you live with me."_

_Takaira and Bakura's eyes widen in surprise "Really!" They both asked happily._

"_Yes, of course" Sagara laughed again and carried both of them onto his horse before going up as well. And sped of to the out skirts of Egypt._

Bakura's eyes fluttered open…"What a long dream…" he muttered to himself.

Bakura and Takaira were adopted by Sagara Sozo ten years ago. Now Bakura was sixteen and Takaira was thirteen. Sagara trains them privately to steal and to fight various combats and how to use all kinds of weapons. But today, Takaira and Bakura were going to pick the weapon of their choice to use for the rest of their lives. "Big brother!" Takaira crashed into the room excitedly "common, common, common! Hurry up! We're picking our weapons today!" Takaira yelled excitedly as she pushed her brother into the bath room. "Now hurry up! Meet ya at the dinning hall!" Sagara's hide out was a huge palace-like area where loads of thieves were under his command.

Takaira was usually seen in the hide out wearing a long white dress with gold bands on her wrist and arms and a long black coat that was a bit like Bakura's, but his was red. She strolled to the dining hall where the thieve generals, Sagara, bakura and she eats at. She went into the dining hall and sat onto her usual chair, the first on the left side on the long table. Sagara seats at the end of the table just near to Takaira. Bakura seats opposite of her and the generals seat at the remaining chairs. Bakura entered soon after in white pants and his red coat. He too had gold bands on his wrist and arms. The meals were not always luxurious as Sagara likes to be thrifty. Some times it was just a whole large cow for all to share, other times there were selections of food to choose from, just like buffets. This time, they all had a huge slab of steak each.

"So, which weapon are you guys gonna choose? " Sagara asked happily. "I want to take the double bladed swords." Bakura replied as he started eating his steak. "And I'll take the reverse blades!" Takaira added. "The one you tie onto your lower arms?" Sagara asked surprised. "Yup." Takaira replied as she sank her teeth into the thick chunk of meat.

Sagara also thought Takaira dark magic for future usage, as it would be in good use when she was captured. Who knew her powers were strong enough to destroy the hold palace of the pharaoh.

Sagara smiled as he watched the two youthful spirits eat their breakfast.

"Captain, what are we doing today? " Bakura asked. "Today, we'll go and steal from the village of Magaiso. "Captain, are we able to steal everything we can find?" Takaira asked unsure of the mission. "Just get what you can as fast as you can! Plus instead of running, today we are going to use horses!" "Alright!" Takaira cheered and punched the air. There were six generals. One in charge of training, one of mission planning, one in resource, one in weaponry, two for battle. They were Sagara's good friends and best men.


	2. chapter 2

Deep, red, revenge

Chapter two

In the darkest of the night, Sagara brought along ten thieves with him including Takaira and Bakura. "Okay, get what you can in exactly 15 minutes and meet back here!" Sagara ordered. "Yes, captain!" The thieves saluted and they all ran in separate directions.

Takaira's POV

_I ran with big brother to the market area of the town, we separated there to cover more ground, we were all armed with weapons incase we were caught. I noticed there were several slaves sited in tents. They were those that people buy and rent them to people to use them as toys or to vent anger on inside the tents. I peaked into several tents. In hope of finding any valuables. Until I saw a slave inside the tent that was very rare looking. He had sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes. From his height he should be sixteen, to bad for his wounds though. Whip marks. He was tied to the pole in the middle of the tent. My guess was he might have been newly bought and still has attitude.. I was in my black coat; I wore that every time when I go on such missions, but as it did not have a hood, I use a mask to cover my nose and mouth. I cut off the rope and shook the boy hard to awaken him. He's eyes shot open and when he saw me, he was totally filled with fear, he probably recognized who I was . "I'll take you out of this village, but you must be my slave for the rest of your life. Understood?" I whispered to him. He nodded._

Normal POV

Takaira tied his wrists together behind his back in case of any actions he might take. The boy followed her to her horse where one of the best thieves and also her best friend just came back from his stealing. "Five minutes left." He whispered to her, he was always worried for the younger thief since she was the only girl in the whole thief army the Sagara leads. "Yes, yes, I know." She groaned back and handed the slave in his hands before running off to steal some other things. His name was Orachimaru, a cunning thief who used the powers of the shadows as much as Takaira her self. Some people who saw him said he looked very much like a snake in human clothing. Probably because of his amber eyes and long tongue that matched perfectly with long black hair.

Bakura's POV

**_I already had grabbed a lot of jewels from the houses, and was on my way back to the meeting point. Half way, I met Takaira. She was stealing loads of gold that the keeper forgot to keep away at his store. I waited for her and we ran back together. I mounted onto the horse and put the gold I stole into the bags on the horse, I didn't notice until I was on my horse that Takaira also stole a slave._**

Normal POV

Sagara and the rest of the thieves came soon after. As they were about to leave, several men rushed out from the houses and tried to catch the thieves. But unfortunately, the thieves were on horses and they had no chance of catching up. The slave kept quiet through out the journey until they reached the hide out, where Takaira started speaking. "So, what's your name?" she huffed out as she jumped of the horse and help him down. "M-Malik." He whispered and gave a low bow. "I'm Takaira. You can call me Takaira-sama." She spoke coldly and untied his hands. "H-hai, Takaira-sama…" "Tch. He's more obedient then I thought." She thought to her self. Malik followed close behind his new master since everyone else seems even more deadly then her. Takaira walked to the dining area, it was as big as the dining hall, but it had more tables and certainly more people.

"Hey, Takaira! Nice one you caught!" one of the thieves shouted.

"Keeping him for yourself?" voices shouted from all directions of the hall

"Care to share him?" Orachimaru joked.

"Heh , do you really want him that much?" Takaira giggled back at him.

Takaira's POV

"_Big Brother must have grabbed lots of things. I'll go to Captain Sagara's room to see_." _I thought to myself as I entered the kitchen_._ I grabbed one of the apples seating in a basket and tossed to the slave. He seemed confused. Stupid."What? if you don't want it then you can starve for the night then._" I_ joked with him as I took an apple out for myself, he immediately shook his head and started eating the apple._

"_Idiot" I thought to myself and headed for Captain Sagara's room._

Normal POV

Takaira calmly strolled to Sagara's room, the slave boy following quietly behind her as he chewed on the apple. He used to be respected through out his village, since his father was the village chief. But he ran away from home ten years ago, at the age of six. Even though he realized that his kidnapper (alias; Takaira) was three years younger then him, he daren't tries to strike at her since she was a thief, an armed thief. He heard of her before, two years ago, where she entered the so happening village that the slave traders had brought him to try to self him at, she killed at least half the village, it wasn't really a big number, but she killed half of the entire village. Takaira opened the door to Sagara's room, where he, two of the generals, Orachimaru and her brother were at.

"How much worth of gold did we get?" She asked as she removed her mask.

"Enough for ask to get a couple of slaves and a large feast for all." Bakura smirked.

"I'm astounded, you stole a slave." Sagara said surprised

"What do you intend to do with him?" Orachimaru questioned as he wrote down the calculations and final stops to look at the slave that kneeled beside her.

Malik backed away in fright of the amber eyes looked at him. Takaira step closer to him indirectly reassuring him that he would be fine." I probably keep him for me and Bakura to share" She replied.

"Why not we get Bakura a slave as well? Then you both don't need to share." Sagara smiled

"Yeah, I don't really think he might be able to take both of us." Bakura chuckled and stood up, Malik was only a bit shorter then himself.

"So we buy, or we steal?" Takaira asked as she and Bakura turned to the door.

"We buy, the town we went to has many slaves, so we should go in a week or so after things calm down there." Sagara stood up and walked them out of his room. The siblings and the slave walked over to their rooms together, since their room was opposite each others, it was convenient to see each other.

"I asked Sagara if we could go on mission to get that damn pharaoh's son."

Bakura suddenly said.

"The son? Why are we going after the son instead of him?" Takaira asked, confused.

"Because, sister dear, the pharaoh died recently and his son, Atemu is going to take the throne very soon." Bakura grinned with glee.

"How long before we strike?" Takaira asked as she turned to look at Malik.

"lets wait for several months." Bakura stopped in his tracks.

"Why?" She stopped in her tracks and leaned on the wall. Malik kneeled once again beside her, listening to every word said by the two thieves.

"Because, we can train your slave to be a master killer, and soon after I get a slave, we'll train him too, then there are four people to get that damn Atemu."

Takaira's confused face turned into a deadly smirk, "Why not, we can either stab him to death, or we seal him…" "In the shadow realm.." Bakura finished the sentence and the two siblings went into their rooms laughing psychotically as they closed their room doors.

"Takaira-sama…" Malik half whispered as kneeled on the floor since the younger thief stopped in her tracks.

She turned around and sat on the floor in front of him. "What is it, Malik." Her features dissolved into an emotionless expression. "…" Malik dared not to say of the earlier convocation between the siblings. "You want to know about why we want to train you and kill the pharaoh?" She asked him, looking at him eye to eye.

He nodded

"You see, the pharaoh sent an army to our village, ten years ago, and killed everyone the see, the pharaoh need a hundred people for sacrifice to Ra."

She stood up and turned till Malik faced her back,

"Our mother, Seika, brought us to the back of the house, I was still three at that time, my brother was six, my mother told Bakura to run as far as he could, and bring me far away from there, she promised that we would be reunited again, but…"

She paused and titled her head so her hair covered her eyes.

"we never saw her or our father…ever...again…"

tears begin to fall out of her eyes and she ran to her bath room and slammed the door shut. Malik felt guilty for bringing something up like that, he never knew the young thief had suffered so horridly. He sat next to the bathroom door, legs crossed. For some reason, she knew where he was.

"Malik, I'm sorry to let you see me this way…" she said from behind the door. "I'm sorry too. Takaira-sama…"he replied softly.

Takaira's POV

_I washed my face and took a short bath." I can't believe that..that ass hole, the damn pharaoh and his damns on, it's all his fault mother died, it's his fault that father died, it's his fault that the village was gone, I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM AND THAT FILHTY SON OF HIS!"I mentally screamed in my head as I stepped into the bath tub. I leaned back and closed my eyes._

_1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10._

_I opened my eyes and starred blankly ahead of me. My mind is totally blank right now..._

Normal POV

Malik, worried for his new master, knocked on the large doors of the bath room. "Takaira-sama, are you o-ok in there?" Takaira snapped out of thoughts and stepped out of the bath and dried herself, "Yes, Malik, I'm fine, I'm just taking a bath." She replied and put on her white dress and gold bands. She quickly combed her hair and stepped out of the bath room. Malik looked at her innocently as she looked back at him with the same emotionless expression. But it soon turned into a grimace. "Ra, you stink!" she covered her nose and ushered him to the bath room. He looked confused. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go on! Take a bath! Or do I have to give it to you?" She looked at him strictly. Malik blushed and stuttered "I-I'll do it my self!" and quickly closed the door.

"Phew" He sighed in relief and took out his clothes...or cloth. Since he only had a white piece of cloth that was slightly above his knees tied around his waist and stepped into the tub, enjoying warm water after ten whole years.

End of chapter 2


End file.
